Shion's Story: The True Birth by Sleep
by Reincarnations
Summary: Go back a few years, over a decade, before Xion became a member of the Organization. This is the story of her, before she became a Nobody, before she lost her memory, before everyone thought she was a puppet. Are you ready?
1. Chapter 1

_**Here it is! The beginning of the prequel to Truth of the Puppet. I'll probably go back and forth on working this story and the sequel depending on the time I have and the reviews I get. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the others to come.**_

**_Disclaimer_****_ for all of the chapters(because I don't want to repeat myself over and over again)-I do not own any of Kingdom Hearts. _**

**_On with the story!_**

* * *

><p>It was a dark rainy day in this world. A four-year old raven haired girl was sitting in front of an abandoned building. Today was her birthday and the day her parents decided to kill themselves to get away from her.<p>

In her hand was a dark black blade with a blue gem on the handle, a keyblade. It randomly appeared in her hand when she fled her old house. Then minutes afterwards strange creatures started to attack her.

Two people started walking down the vacant street. One of them was a full-grown man while the other was a boy a few years older than the girl. The two walked past her, but once they got a few feet away from her, the boy turned around and ran back to her.

Then boy crouched down to her height. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you say your name first?" The girl mumbled.

The boy smiled as he helped the younger of them put on his jacket. It was too large for her, but that was good since it covered her up. "My name is Terra," he answered smiling as the girl held the sleeve. "Now what's your name?

The girl finally broke into a smile. "My name is Shion."

"That's a pretty name," Terra complemented.

"I hate it though."

"And why is that?" he asked.

"The spelling," she explained. "It is too traditional. It's spelled that way because my full name is Shiona, but no one calls me that."

"Shiona," Terra repeated. "A beautiful name fit for a beautiful girl."

Shion blushed. "Thank you."

He looked around the abandoned area. "Where's your family?"

"They're dead," she muttered. "They didn't love me so they killed themselves."

"I don't think tha-"

"It's true!" Shion yelled at the elder boy. Tears were spilling from her eyes. "They called me a monster! They said they hated me and then they were dead!"

She wept silently to herself. During that moment, Terra came up with an idea. "How about you come with me? We have a free room you can sleep in."

Shion gave the elder boy a small smile. "I'd love to."

"Terra," a voice called. The two turned to see the man Terra was walking with coming toward them. "It's time to leave."

"Can she stay with us, Master Eraqus?" the younger boy asked.

Eraqus stared at the girl with distaste. "I don't think so Terra."

"Why not?" he asked.

"She has darkness inside her."

"But she can wield a keyblade!" Terra argued. "Please Master Eraqus! I promise you won't regret it."

The master sighed, giving in to the younger boy's antics. "Alright. She can come with but she will not be staying for long."

* * *

><p>Turned out "not staying for long" was longer than anyone expected. Shion had stayed at Land of Departure for a little over six years. She had become really close to the other female keyblade wielder, Aqua, but their relationship was nowhere close to hers and Terra's. Over the years Terra had done everything he could to make her happy, even going behind his master's back to teach Shion what him and Aqua learned that day. During that time Shion had gained the ability to summon out a second keyblade, something no wielder has done.<p>

One day the four of them were sitting at the dinner table. On the table there was only three plates; there wasn't one in Shion's spot. "Where's her plate, Master Eraqus?" Terra asked.

Eraqus answered calmly, "She has to find herself something to eat. I told you that she is no longer welcome here."

"But she has done nothing wrong!" Aqua argued her way in the conversation.

"She has darkness inside her Aqua!"

The younger girl shrank deeper into her seat and stared down at the floor, trying to hide her expression from everyone present.

Terra, having enough of his master, gave his food to the silent girl, kissed the top of her head, and muttered. "I'll find me something else to eat."

"Terra! I said she can't eat."

He turned around and yelled, "She has to eat! She can't starve to death!"

The two men glared at each other in a silent argument for a while until the two finally exited the room to continue the fight somewhere else. Aqua sighed and tried to smile happily at the younger girl. "Don't worry, Shion. Everything will be alright."

"But they always fight because of me," she muttered. "Maybe I could find another master who would be willing to teach me. I'll start looking tomorrow!"

"And once you find someone, Terra and I will be waiting for you to return with what you learned." Aqua smiled and ruffled the younger girl's hair. "Come on, lets eat."

* * *

><p>A few minutes after finishing her supper, Shion searched the castle for master and student to ease drop on their conversation. Upon hearing their voices, she hid behind the staircase as she watched the two men arguing. "She has darkness inside her!" Eraqus yelled.<p>

"There is darkness is everyone's heart!" Terra countered. "You told me that yourself!"

"She is no longer allowed here and that is final!"

"She hasn't even used any!" Terra yelled.

Eraqus starting walking up the stairs and stopped. Shion moved back even back. He turned around and said, "You are acting like she's your daughter."

The statement made both Shion and Terra shocked. "It's not my fault her real parents killed themselves to get rid of her."

Eraqus raised an eyebrow. "You don't deny it?"

Terra stepped forward and said, "She will always be my daughter, even after I die."

That just made Eraqus more furious. He stalked up the stairs while Shion fled to the mountain passage before Terra or Eraqus could catch her in her act.

Less than an hour later she heard someone walking from behind her. "I knew I would find you here." Terra said as he sat beside Shion whom was now staring up at the sky.

"I was waiting for the meteor shower," she fibbed slightly with a small smile on her face. "There is supposed to be one every two years."

He looked down at the smiling girl. "What are you going to wish for?"

She grinned even bigger when she thought of it. "I'm gonna wish for two wishes! First wish, to have my name someday spelled with a 'x'."

Terra laughed heartily. "You really don't like how your name is spelled."

"It's too traditional!" She exclaimed. "For my second wish I would want to find or create a world where both light and darkness can live in peace. No war raging on, only simple disagreements that can be resolved easily."

"And it have a large clock tower?" Terra suggested jokingly.

"That would be amazing!" Shion said as she looked up at the elder man. "So when someone is sitting on top, they can see the beach! Oh! And when the sunsets, you can see the whole town glow in the light!"

He laughed even more. "I thought it was a world you were talking about!"

"It is!" She said happily. "The town is the world! But, there would be a whole in the large brick wall that acts as it's border. You would be able to crawl through the wall to end up in a forest!"

Terra ruffled the girl's hair. "And what would be in that forest? Perhaps a castle?"

"That's over rated," She said while Terra continued to laugh. "It would be a mansion, but in the inside it would look like a castle."

"What would we call this town?"

Shion smiled and yelled, "Twilight Town!"

Half an hour later the shower was ending and Shion was almost asleep. "There you are." Aqua said as she sat by them. Aqua glanced at Terra to see him staring at the sky with a determine look on his face. "What are going to wish for?"

"I wish I will be the one to change Shiona's name." He said not looking at Aqua.

She smiled. "I hope your wish comes true."

* * *

><p>The next day came quicker than Shion had hoped for. As she made it down to the last step someone shouted for her. "Shiona!" She turned around to see Terra running to catch up to her.<p>

He stopped abruptly so he wouldn't knock her down. "I wanted to tell you good luck before you left on your journey."

She smiled at the elder. "Thank you," she said quietly. Before she summoned out her armor, Shion hugged Terra tightly, not wanting to let go. "I love you, Dad," she whispered close to his ear.

Once the man got over his shock, he embraced her back, almost desperately. "I love you too, Shiona." Moments later he pulled away from her and ruffled her hair. "You better come back one day! Or else I'll search every world every day until I find you."

She giggled, her smile growing slightly bigger. "If I don't visit in two and a half years, then you can start searching." Reluctantly, Shion was off on a new adventure.

* * *

><p>The first world she landed on was where she stayed at for only two weeks, training on her own. At least that was what she had hoped. The world was a good place to train, with many monsters, unversed she had heard them be called, roaming around. Every where she turned, there would be one ready to fight.<p>

After the first week of fighting, a boy wearing a strange black and red organic-looking bodysuit appeared. Behind his mask, which he had taken off when they met, he had golden eyes and spiky hair that was the same color as Shion's hair. Vanitas, he had called himself. During the second week they would spar against each other in friendly matches all day long.

But on the last day of the week they hanging out, sitting on an enormous cliff, watching the clouds. The female laid her head of the male's shoulder. "Why can't everyday be like this, Vanitas?" She asked.

"There's a war raging, Shion." He answered.

"What if we didn't fight in the war?" Shion shifted to look at the boy beside her. "What if we traveled to a world where it's just the two of us?"

"You know that's impossible," Vanitas reasoned. "Every world out there has their own people and story."

"Can you at least promise me, if we get lost, we will meet each other in Twilight Town?"

Vanitas stared at her. "I never heard of that place."

Shion laughed and smiled at the sky. "My dad and I thought the place up a couple of weeks ago. It's a place where light and darkness can live in peace. Promise we will meet there."

Vanitas smiled and hugged his friend close. "I promise." His smiled dropped suddenly as he felt the presence of a familiar darkness. "You have to leave, now," he demanded as he stood, forcing Shion to stand as well.

"Why?" She asked worriedly while Vanitas put back on his helmet.

"Xehanort is coming."

"Who's Xehanort?"

"He's a very bad man I'm working for," Vanitas confessed with a small sigh. "If he ever finds out about you and how you can wield two keyblades, you won't be safe."

"Or would I be too deep in darkness?" Shion retorted. "Trust me, I can handle the darkness."

The boy turned his back toward her. "Trust me, you don't want to part of the dark." Before Shion could ask for any clarification, Vanitas forced her to summon on her armor, which the design was based off of Terra's, and pushed her into a portal. As the portal was about to close, Shion caught a glimpse of the man named Xehanort.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So! How bad was it? Please review! I want to know your opinions.<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_SO, I edited a part of the story that appeared in the first one. I think it turned out really good though! Has way more detail._**

**_I'm trying to get these chapters done in four days, but I have a lot of crap going on so I apologize ahead of time for not updating on time and updating late. I'm going to extend the chapter update time to five days after this._**

* * *

><p>Shion tried with all her might to summon out her keyblade glider in her hand, afraid to do it the old fashion way with having the risk of loosing her keyblades to the lanes between. She didn't realize how fast she was going until she was falling from the sky into a new world she's never been to and her armor deactivated. She managed to turn so she'd land on her arm and not damage her spine.<p>

The impact was fast and hard. The ground below her shattered along with her right arm. Shion screamed for a few seconds until the pain started to die down unexpectedly. She sat up and looked down at her arm to see the darkness healing it without her knowing. Before long it was numb but she couldn't move it without it aching.

After hearing a number of gaps, the darkness disappeared and she looked up to see who it was. There was a group of animal people wearing clothes, were looking at her. "Who are you?" the female duck wearing a violet ball gown like dress asked.

Shion went on her knees, groaning when she moved her arm suddenly. "My name is Shion," she answered for a moment.

"Why are you here, sweetie?" The mouse with the pink ball gown dress question kindly seeing that she was hurt.

"I don't know," she admitted, not wanting to tell of the events before. "I was searching for someone to teach me. . . . something because the last teacher didn't like me at all and he didn't bother hiding it."

"You're from another world, aren't ya." A male dog dressed in armor covering half his clothes figured out.

Hesitating for a moment, Shion nodded. "Yes, I came here from the world Land of Departure."

"So that means you're searching for someone to teach you how to use the keyblade!" The male duck in a magician costume concluded.

"Yes, do any of you know of someone?"

"I can teach you." The male mouse, who looked like the king, offered. "But I have a couple question I'd like to ask you, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, sir." she replied politely.

"Why did your previous master not like you?"

"I wouldn't go as far as call him my master," Shion said. "He didn't even teach me anything, his student went behind his back to teach me. The day before I left I found out he wouldn't train me because I have darkness inside me."

"And you don't think someone should be judge by the darkness they posses?"

"Of course not!" She exclaimed. "Just because someone has darkness inside them doesn't mean they're evil!"

The king nodded his head in thought. As he helped the girl stand on her feet, he requested, "May I see your keyblade?"

"I have two, sir."

"Then both of them," after looking at how her right arm still hanged limp, he added, "if you can."

Shion closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She cringed in pain as she tried desperately lift her arm. Though it made it no difference with her effort she was putting into it, in a flash of light both keyblades appeared. In her left was the one of light, as its main color is white with hints of grey. Its shaft displays two hearts while the handle is shaped like an angel's wings. The teeth looked like it could be the symbol for light. Then there was the other one.

On the right the entire keyblade was black with the hilt being bat-like wings pointed downward. A chain-like design runs up the length of the blade with a blue gem in the hilt. The teeth of the keyblade looked like it could be the symbol for darkness.

"Which one did you learn to summon out first?" The king interrogated again.

"The right one," she answered truthfully. "About four years ago I started to be able to summon out the one on the left."

The king nodded his head once. "Well, I won't be able to teach you how to fight with two since I can't either, but. . . ." He smiled greatly as he said happily, "I'll teach you with the one blade."

"Thank you so much! When can we start?"

"Tomorrow," he insisted as he held out his hand. "My name is Mickey, it's nice to meet you Shion."

* * *

><p>That night Queen Minnie and the Duchess Daisy led the young keyblade wielder to her new room. It was simple and plain with only a bed, dresser, and a closet slightly big enough for her to walk in. "Thank you," Shion thanked graciously as she sat at the end of her new bed.<p>

"You're very welcome." Queen Minnie replied with her voice in a happy tone. "Now let's see what I can do about your arm-"

"Please don't," Shion began as she jerked it away with a wince. "I've tried to heal it with light but it started to hurt even more."

"Maybe you should get some sleep instead." Daisy advised. "You'll need it for your training tomorrow."

Shion giggled lightly. "Okay, I will. Thank you so much." The other two left her alone and closed the door behind them. As they did, Shion laid down under the covers of the comfy bed muttering with worry, "Vanitas, what happened after I left?" She drifted off to sleep when a portal appeared in her room.

Vanitas walked through letting out the breath he was holding. "Good, she's safe," he mumbled as he sat on the floor by the sleeping girl. He stayed there watching her sleep for a few minutes before sighing. "Maybe one day, when the war is over, we could see each other again." He stood up and kissed her cheek unconsciously. He left without another word as Shion opened her eyes for a moment and muttered his name before going back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Fantastic!" King Mickey complemented the young keyblade student as she executed yet another difficult move. "You're very talented Shion."<p>

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Shion thanked breathlessly. "It's just so much _fun. _I didn't expect it to be."

"And I didn't expect you to get it on your first try," he admitted. "It took me a few weeks to get it down. By this rate you'll be better than me!"

"I don't think so," she said slowly as the others walked to her. "I'll never be better than you."

"Are you kidding?" Donald quaked as he stood beside his king. "If you spared against each other right now, you could probably beat him!"

"Thanks for the loyalty," Mickey teased as the others laughed at Donald's panicked expression. "Since you've got done so quick today and there are a couple hours before night, why don't you go to another world?"

"Really?" Shion asked incredulously. "You're letting me go without any supervision?"

"We trust you Shion," Queen Minnie answered for her husband. "But since you are a child, you'll have a curfew. How about three hours after your training's done for the day?"

"That's fine by me!" Shion complied. "Thank you so much." She left knowing exactly where she was going.

* * *

><p>Back at the place where she met Vanitas, Shion called out his name trying to find him. When she was about to call his name for the last time, someone placed their hand over her mouth. "What are you doing back here," he hissed in her ear.<p>

Shion pulled away from him and turned to face him with a frown on her face as she saw the mask covering his face. "I came to get some answers."

"Answers?" Vanitas questioned innocently. "About what?"

"Who is Xehanort?" Shion countered. "What does he want?"

He sighed. "You're not going to let this go, aren't you." When she shook her head, he explained. "Xehanort is a keyblade master who's heart is nothing but darkness. He is a bad man, _evil,_ man that will do whatever it takes to get what he wants."

"What does he want?" she snapped at him irately.

"Why should I tell you?" he countered. "You shouldn't have come back any ways!"

"I came back to see you!" Shion shouted in anger. "And you owe me!"

"For what?"

"Because of you, my arm was shattered! I tried to heal it back to the way it was before but I can't. Want to know why it was your fault? Because you summoned out my armor and because we were out of range, it deactivated in the air and I couldn't reactivated. I'll ask again; what does he want?"

Vanitas paced back and forth before saying, "He wants to take over all of the worlds. He also wants the ultimate weapon, the x-blade which is created from light and darkness. I'm the darkness he needs for that plan. And. . ."

"And what?"

"He knows of you," Vanitas replied reluctantly. "He dropped off this kid at Land of Departure and the master there had made a comment to him about how he hoped the kid, Ventus, would be a better keyblade wielder than you."

"Eraqus. . ." Shion growled as the darkness appeared in her hand. "He doesn't know that I can summon two keyblades so that secret is safe from Xehanort. Luckily all Eraqus saw was the darkness in my heart so he doesn't know I also have light which I can use to my advantage-"

"Wait," Vanitas demanded as he realized what she was thinking. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Are you seriously thinking about what I think you are?"

"I can beat him." Shion confirmed. "Today I trained with a master and I was able to get a move that took him weeks to do in a day."

"You can't beat him though," he denied. "Not yet anyways."

She shoved his hand off her in disgust. "How would you know?"

"Because I fought him," he retorted. "He wanted to see how strong I have become. I didn't get a chance to attack because he attacked me. In that one move, he won. Stay away from him for now."

"Only if you come with me," Shion insisted, her anger slowly going down. "We can jump from world to world to try to hide from him."

"You don't get it!" Vanitas yelled as he tried to reason with his friend. "I have darkness in me like you, but you have light inside you as well. I'm evil while you're good. We can't stay like this."

"We can try." She pushed desperately, not knowing why. All she knew was she didn't want him to fight that man or stay with him any longer, but was that the real reason? "Can't we?"

Vanitas sighed in defeat. "How about in a few years when you, when _we, _are stronger, we'll challenge him together, alright?"

"So we can see each other again?" Shion pestered.

"Yes," he said. "In fact, I'll see you tomorrow, same time, ok?"

"If I get my training done at that time, then okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Shion summoned her armor and glider and summon a portal to go back to the world Disney Castle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's kind of rushed because I did rush it for the last section of this. <em>**

**_Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Someone reviewed on another one of my stories (that wasn't KH related) and she mentioned something about KH and said if I didn't know what is was then went on saying it was a game.**_

_**HOW COULD I NOT KNOW WHAT IT IS?! I HAVE BEEN OBSESSED WITH THE GAME SINCE MY UNCLE INTRODUCED IT TO ME WHEN I WAS 4! (Eleven years ago!) I HAVE BEATEN EVERY GAME IN THE SERIES AND RIGHT NOW I'M TRYING TO UNLOCK THE SECRET EPISODE IN BIRTH BY SLEEP FINAL MIX!**_

_**Sorry for my outburst. I was mad when I read it and needed to vent. **_

_**Here's the next chapter!**_

_**Like it, hate it? Tell me PLEASE!**_

* * *

><p>Once Shion got back to Disney Castle, she spent most of the night training with her two keyblades in the garden. Unknowing to her, King Mickey and Queen Minnie were watching her from the balcony. "She's so talented," Minnie said softly to her husband.<p>

"I know," he agreed. "I can't believe that teacher didn't think so."

"Maybe because he only saw the darkness in her," she reasoned. "If only he could look past it."

"If only everyone could-" Mickey was cut off at the end of the sentence when Shion screamed out in pain after she had moved her injured arm the wrong way. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand to muffle the noise though it barely worked. After catching her breath, she re-summoned her keyblades and went back to training. After a handful of tries, she was able to effectively do that move without it hurting as much. Once Shion did so, she went on to the next move she learned that day and attempted it with the two.

Queen Minnie sighed sadly. "She's pushing herself to hard. At this rate she could become sick very soon."

"I know," King Mickey replied solemnly. "But what am I supposed to do? If I tell her to stop, she'll just go behind my back and continue like she did with the other one."

"It must be hard," Minnie remarked as she watched Shion fall down repeatedly then get back up, "having to learn how to fight with two keyblades instead of one."

"But," Mickey broached, "Shion is a quick learner. I'm sure she'll get it down soon."

"I hope so," she tore her gaze away from the struggling girl. "I can't stand seeing her fail so much and it hurting her."

"As do I."

* * *

><p>Time went fast for the young keyblade wielder in training, though it was the usual routine everyday. Two years have passed since Shion first started training and her right arm healed quickly, but if she moved it the wrong way it would burn in pain for a few minutes.<p>

On the morning of the two year anniversary, Shion addressed the King in the dining room while their friends were in there as well. "What will you be teaching me today?"

"Nothing!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "I will be teaching you nothing."

"What?" She asked wondering if her teacher was just joking with her. "Why?"

"Because there is nothing more I can teach you," King Mickey assured her. "You have learned everything that I had in my training, and that's over twenty years worth! I'm very impressed and very proud of you."

Shion blushed at the complements and the praises she got from the other people in the room who confirmed it. She looked down at the floor to hide it. "Thank you, Your Majesty," she muttered to him.

"Today, we will celebrate the end of your training," he continued on. "Tomorrow, you'll be given the Mark of Mastery!"

"That's great!" Shion shouted in joy. "Thank you, but. . ."

"But what?"

"There's this one world that I wanted to go today that I haven't been to before," she confessed. "My friend told me about it and said he would be waiting for me there until I got done with my training today. Could I go surprise him? It'll only be for a couple hours."

Queen Minnie giggled into her hand. "Sounds like you've got a boyfriend you want to see!"

Shion blushed bright red in embarrassment as the others laughed at her expression. "He's just a friend," she denied. "I met him a week after I left Land of Departure. He was very kind and helpful to me when he didn't have to be."

"Are you _sure _he's not your boyfriend?" Daisy teased the young girl.

"Alright, alright." Mickey said as an attempt to help the even more flustered and red-faced girl. "Shion you may go. But be sure to be back in time for the party."

"I will. Thank you!" She fled to the world before she could be embarrassed anymore.

* * *

><p>Vanitas was sitting alone on the beach of an island when someone jumped on his back causing him to fall forward. "Did ya miss me?" the intruder asked with pep.<p>

He flipped himself around so he was laying on his back and used his elbows to lean up a bit. Sitting on her knees in front of him was Shion, who had a big smile on her face. "Hey," Vanitas said lazily. "You're early."

She smiled more at that comment. "I didn't have to train today."

He begrudgingly sat up to speak to her properly. "Why's that?"

"Because I'm done!" Shion exclaimed. "I finished my training! I'm taking my Mark of Mastery test tomorrow!"

"That's awesome!" He hugged his friend who eagerly hugged him back. "You're going to do great tomorrow."

She let go of him, but he kept his arm around her waist as he turned to sit beside her. "I really hope so. Then I can tell my dad all about it."

"Why haven't you visited him yet? You always say you will but never have."

"I wanted to become a Master before I see him again," she admitted with a frown. "If I went a few months ago, I would have Eraqus glaring at me every minute of my visit. If I become a Master then maybe he'd stop looking at me like that." She shook her head and tried to smile, though it didn't look convincing. "Anyways, let's go exploring!"

After going everywhere that was possible on the little island, they sat by the shore and watched the clouds. Eventually, Vanitas said, "I have a present for you."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Yes I did," he replied. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" Before Shion could answer, he held out his opened hand and an Unversed appeared in his hand. The Unversed was a Flood, but it was small for its size. Unlike the others of its kind, it had a white tinge around its ears.

"Don't worry," Vanitas assured when he saw the expression she was making. "She is well behaved and doesn't have an instinct to kill. I promise she won't attack you but she will attack those who will try to hurt you. The best part is she can change her form into anything she want and you get to name her."

Shion smiled at the young creature as she stumbled onto her lap and fell asleep there. "I'll call her . . . . Twilight," she decided looking up at Vanitas with a genuine smile gracing her face. "Thank you."

"I have one more gift," he continued. "But I'm not sure you'll like it."

"I'm sure I wi-" She didn't finish because Vanitas stopped her, by kissing her. . . . on the lips. Shion gasped as he moved her a little closer to him. She closed her eyes and right when she was about to kiss him back, he pulled away from her.

"I-I'm sorry," he quickly apologized.

Before Shion could respond, he disappeared into the darkness. "Doofus," she muttered as she activated her armor and took the sleeping Unversed with her.

* * *

><p>Explaining why she was carrying a sleeping monster was difficult, but they were all okay with the fact that Twilight was a gift. The most disappointing moment of her life happened the next day, right before she was to start to test. King Mickey had went through all the details of what she should expect for the test to be like when he got a call from his previous teacher, Master Yen Sid.<p>

"Right now?" He asked in a hushed voice. Mickey didn't think anyone could hear him, but Shion could.

"Yes," an even quieter voice claimed. "The darkness has been spreading from world to world for many years. I fear it has grown stronger in that period of time. At this rate all of the worlds will be lost in darkness in the matter of weeks. I need you to visit certain worlds and make sure the Princess of Lights are still safe."

"I understand, Master." Mickey said forcefully through gritted teeth. "But I was just about to give my student the Mark of Mastery and-"

"You have a student?" Yen Sid deduced. "Since when?"

"Two years ago. She has been training so hard-"

"For only two years," he finished. "To be qualified for the test it has to be at least a minimum of ten."

"I know that, but she has trained early in the day and late at night. She barely gets two hours of sleep at night."

"I realize you think your student has a lot of potential but this is too important!"

Mickey sighed as he bit back the retort that wanted to come out. "How long will it take?"

"At the most, two weeks."

"Two weeks is too long. I won't let her wait that long when she is ready to become a Master now!"

"Do you want all the worlds to be enveloped in darkness?"

"No-"

"Then you will come to me so I can give you the details of what needs to be done. I've said too much as it is." The call ended abruptly after that statement was made.

King Mickey groaned as he turned to his student. "I'm so sorry Shion, but there's this situation I have to take care of. Apparently it will take a couple weeks before it can be completed. I am truly, sincerely, sorry."

Shion shook her head and smiled, though her sadness showed. "It's alright, Your Majesty. I understand."

Feeling guilty, he suggested, "Maybe you could use this time to rest. Visit those friends of yours that lives in Land of Departure. I'll give you a call when I'm finished with what I need to do."

"Sounds good to me!" She encouraged. "Oh and don't worry; I'm not mad. There's still this one move that I wanted to use in the Mark of Mastery, but I'm still struggling with it."

"Are you sure? I would be aggravated if I was in your place."

"It's not like I won't be able to take it. I've waited about eight years to take it, I can wait a little longer."

"Okay then. I hope you enjoy your visit."

Shion smiled brighter as she bowed in respect and left the room to go leave. When she walked out the door and closed it, her smile dropped as a tear escaped her eye; one of her dreams being shattered.

* * *

><p>Not long after leaving she made it to her destination. But there was someone already there at the forecourt, as if they were waiting for her to arrive. Shion landed on the ground and dispelled her armor. She looked up and she smiled a genuine smile once she exactly who was waiting on her.<p>

"'Bout time you came back!" The man complained though he was smiling at her. "I was about to plan on where I was going to go to find you."

"Good!" She retorted. "You need the exercise, lazy butt!"

He laughed heartily. "Now is that anyway to speak to your dad?"

Shion nodded her head as she hugged him. "I missed you, Dad."

Terra embraced her back as he kissed her forehead. "I missed you too, Shiona. And so does Aqua."

She pulled away from her dad before asking, "Where is she?"

"She's-"

"Terra?" An elegant voice called from a top of the stairs. "Who are you talking to?"

"Speak of the devil," he muttered as he turned around, making sure Shion was hidden behind him. "Aqua, do you remember the other day when were training alone?"

"The day we were talking about Shion?" Aqua assumed as she descended down the steps.

"That's the one. Remember how we both wished she'd come visit us soon."

"I do," she confirmed as she made it off the last step.

"Our wish came true."

Instead of providing a verbal explanation, he stepped aside and revealed her. Aqua choked up at the sight of the young girl. The two hugged each other tightly and the elder kissed her forehead like Terra did. A tear escaped her eye. "What took you so long, Shion?"

"I wanted to wait until I became a Master," she explained once she let go of her. "I was going to take my test today, but my Master had important business to take care of so it was postponed. He gave me a vacation until he was done with whatever he had to do. He actually suggested that I come here."

"Over two years have passed since you started training away from here and you are already ready to be a Master?" Terra concluded. "That's amazing! I'm proud of you, but why did you want to wait?"

"Because of Eraqus," she replied. "You two know he doesn't approve of me. If I thought I could become a Master then maybe he'd stop treating me like I'm evil."

"Shi-"

"Terra! Aqua!" A voice boomed from behind the castle doors. "Lunch is almost done. Come inside and wash up!"

"And there he is," she muttered.

Terra wrapped an arm around Shion's left shoulder and squeezed her right arm in an attempt to move her closer to him and to comfort her. All it really did was make her feel in pain, but she hid it good enough for him and Aqua to not notice. "Let's go surprise him then. Also, there's a friend of ours I'd like you to meet. He came here about a weak after you left."

Though it was pointless to ask, because Vanitas had already told her a few months ago, she did anyways. "What's his name?"

"Ventus."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, how'd you like it? I'll be working on the next chapter most of tomorrow, so it might be up tomorrow night; no promises. <strong>_

**_Please review. _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Stayed up to midnight finishing this chapter for you guys! Well, close to midnight. Hope you appreciate it! **_

_**Oh! And just a heads up, there might only be two or three chapters left of this story. I'll keep them long though! Promise! **_

_**I might get the next chapter done tomorrow. I'm taking the day off from cleaning my house; my brothers can do it for once.**_

_**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p>Not long after the cheerful reunion came the bad part; facing Eraqus once again. "Master!" Aqua shouted cheerfully as they entered the castle. "We have a visitor!"<p>

Two people appeared at the entrance way that led to the next room. One of them was, of course, Master Eraqus. The other was a boy that was about the same age as Shion. To her, she thought he looked a lot like Vanitas, the only difference being their hair, eyes, and a little bit of their facial features. _Must be Ventus, _she thought.

Eraqus frowned at the sight of the guest, but he hid his aggravation. "What a pleasant surprise!" He feigned. "What brings you here?"

"My teacher had to take care of something important, so he gave me some time off because of how hard I've trained," Shion explained bitterly.

The Master was astonished. "Really? You've trained with him for only a hand full of weeks and he thinks you qualify for a break."

"Correction, two years." She retaliated. "That includes day and night in case you wanted to know."

"He must be an awful teacher if you have to train both day and night to get just one move down."

"He is _not _an awful teacher!" Shion denied defiantly. "He's the best! I learned at least five in one day and he is way better than you could ever be!"

"And why is that? Because he's easy going?"

"Because he didn't give up on me the first minute he met me!" She yelled. Her voice bounced off the walls making it sound even louder. The worst part was her eyes had turned yellow, a sign of darkness in someone's heart. "You quit on me before I even started because I had darkness inside me and that's all you saw. If you looked past that you could have seen the light I have which is stronger than yours!"

"Shiona," Terra chided. "That's enough."

She looked over at her father to see the plead in his eyes. Shion blinked and her eyes returned to their normal bright blue color. She sighed (her anger gone) as Master Eraqus left the room for somewhere else before nodding. "Fine."

"Good, now I'd like you to meet my friend, Ventus. Ven, this is the girl Aqua and I was telling you about, Shion."

"Oh!" Ventus spoke for the first time in the conversation. "You're Shion! Aqua was right, you are pretty."

Shion smiled kindly at him, thinking that if Van was here, he would kill him for saying that. "Thank you, but you probably shouldn't say that around Terra. He can be a little. . . ."

"Over-protective?" Ven suggested with a goofy smile. "I know. Terra told me about how much you mean to him and how he's like a dad to you because you never had one. Aqua talked about how he and Master Eraqus gets into so many fights about how he and the Master treated you when you were around."

"So it was my fault," she muttered sadly as she looked at the ground.

"She wasn't supposed to know that Ven," Terra told him urgently.

The boy smiled apologetically. "Sorry?"

"It's fine." Shion said for her dad. "I already knew anyways. That's why I wanted to become a Keyblade Master, so Eraqus can finally stop with his remarks."

"You shouldn't need to become a Master so he will approve of you." Terra argued. "He just can't see how amazing you truly are."

"No one really can," she agreed as she started walking around the three others in a path. "I have to make them see how good I am. That's how I got a king to become my teacher."

"Really?" Aqua interrogated. "A king is your teacher?"

"Yep! All I did was answer a couple questions, showed him my keyblade and then he said he'd teach me. When I speak to him I usually say, 'Your Majesty' instead of 'Master'."

"Did he let you stay at his home?" Ven questioned.

"Yep! I had a room all to myself and I could decorate it any way that I wanted."

Terra came next with his question. "Did you start on your first day there?"

Shion stopped abruptly and winced, knowing she would have to tell him what happened. "No. I didn't even intend to go there. I was out of control of my rider and it just took me to that world," she fibbed slightly. "It deactivated along with my armor and I landed on my right arm. I healed it half the way but I didn't get to finish because he and his friends were around me and at the time I felt uncomfortable using magic when they were there. He let me rest and the next day I began training but with my left arm."

Aqua smiled kindly at the young girl. "Now you can fight with both your left and right hand? That's great!"

"I have one more question for you before we go eat." Terra wrapped her arm around her shoulder one more time and said reassuringly like. "Why didn't you tell Master Eraqus that you were supposed to take your Mark of Mastery test today?"

"I didn't want him to make more comments on how 'bad' my teacher is." Shion reasoned with a sign. "I should have told him Yen Sid was his teacher; that would have shut him up."

"You're right," he agreed. "The two were old friends. He wouldn't dare say a bad word about him."

"That's enough you two," Aqua scolded playfully. "Let's go eat. _Maybe _we can go one meal without you and the Master fighting about Shion."

* * *

><p>Somehow, the two didn't argue once during lunch. Maybe it was because no one bothered to say anything in fear of a fight starting. A couple hours later after having a friendly spar with her dad and her new friend (and winning might I add), it was time for Shion to leave.<p>

**_ (A/N: I'll give anyone who knows what this quote is from and who says it a shout-out) _**"Do you have to go?" Aqua inquired with sadness. "You just got here."

"Yes," she claimed. "I have to go see my friend. I promised him I'd help with something."

"Sounds like you got yourself a boyfriend," Ven teased though you could hear the hurt in his voice; almost like jealousy.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She denied. "I met him after I left this world over a couple years ago. He helped me out in a couple tight spots. He was actually the reason I met my teacher."

"But you said-"

"See you!" Shion called as she summoned her armor and glider not letting the boy finish his statement. As she rode off in the sky she thought, _That was a close one. I don't want them knowing the truth. Not yet anyways._

* * *

><p>The part of her seeing her friend was partly true. The part about her helping him with something was false. She was just planning on jumping from world to world until she finally found him.<p>

The first world she landed on was like a fairy tale from a story book. There was a large white castle, larger than another others that she has seen, that loomed over the kingdom. The area had landed in though was a meadow like area. At one end there was a small fountain that was next to a path, perhaps to someone's house. But sitting on the edge of the fountain was a girl only a little bit older than her. She had orange-reddish hair and was wearing a purple-pink dress. For some reason there was a sad look on her face.

_She has a lot of darkness in her heart, _Shion thought knowingly. _She only has a tiny amount of light inside her. But why she is sad?_

Not wanting to think about it anymore, she walked over to the lady and smiled. "Hello!" she greeted cheerfully. "What are you doing by yourself?"

The young woman jumped at first when she heard Shion's greeting. She smiled back in politeness, but her sadness still showed. "I just came out here to get away from my family," she replied truthfully. "I didn't feel comfortable in there."

"Why not?" Shion inquired.

"If I confide in you, will you tell anyone else? Because I won't say if you do."

"Depends," Shion considered. "If I know the name of my new friend, then perhaps I won't."

The other female smiled a true smile, no sadness hinted at all, only happiness. "My name is Anastasia. You?"

"Shiona," she answered. "But only my father calls me that. If you don't mind, I'd like you to call me Shion. You have a very pretty name."

"Thank you," Anastasia thanked kindly. "You see, my mother, Lady Tremaine, had married to a widow a few years ago. He had a daughter, Cinderella, who then became my step-sister, though I already have an older sister. When that man passed away, my mother forced Cinderella to live in the tower and become the maid."

"And you don't think it's right," Shion concluded.

The conflicted girl nodded her head. "But I can't say anything because I'm afraid my mother and sister will be mad at me."

"I see," she said understandingly. "Well I'm sure one day you'll know what you should do."

"I guess so," Anastasia said doubtfully. "Thank you for listening. I'm glad I got it off my chest."

"You're welcome." Suddenly, Shion looked over her shoulder, a look of concern washing over her face. Sensing a slight increase in darkness, she told her new friend, "You should get home. You don't want your mother worrying about you."

"I suppose you're right," Anastasia agreed. She stood from the fountain and brushed the dirt off her dress. Then she said, "Your mother's probably worried about you too."

Shion smiled. Though she didn't actually have a mother, one person popped into her mind. Someone who was very much like a mother to her who she loved like one. "I know she is, but she knows I'm safe."

Anastasia sighed before asking, "So, will I see my new friend again? Or will it be only a one time thing."

The young keyblade wielder shook her head. "Nope. I'll see you again in the future."

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

"Good! I'll see you soon Shion!" The young woman walked away, happier than when Shion first found her.

She let the smile drop from her face as she sensed the darkness growing slowly. This world could be covered in the matter of days. "I better leave," she muttered to herself as she activated her armor once more. "If I do, the darkness will probably slow down even more." Shion summoned out her glider and was off to another world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? Good? Bad? I think it was good though it was a little short.<strong>_

_**I kinda need your help with something. I'm planning a fight chapter soon and I need some help/advice on how I describe the fight/actions that takes place. I'd be very grateful!**_

_**Oh! And I have one more thing I'd like to 'announce' you could say.**_

_**If anyone can answer this question correctly, then I will tell them what worlds someone will be going to in the next story and why: Why did I have Anastasia in this chapter?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Took a little bit because I added more detail than I usually do. Too much dialogue in the last one. I changed up a scene that was in Truth of the Puppet again. Way better now._**

**_Here it is! Enjoy! :) _**

* * *

><p>World traveling was supposed to be fun and exciting! Only half of that was true. On the first day she did have some excitement running from some Unversed that wanted to kill her, she didn't have fun hiding from them because Twilight was too young to fight and the blue monster was still asleep inside Shion's long sleeve jacket.<p>

The new world that they landed on on the second day was isolated for the most part. They were on the sandy shore of what Shion figured to be another small island world. However that was when she was facing the ocean. Turning around she got the surprise of her life when she saw the giant intimidating jungle looming over her. She was fascinated at the idea of what could be living in there.

Sighing, she pulled the creature out of her cozy bed, waking her up in the process. "You little Missy need to stop napping so much."

The only sign that Twilight was listening was when she purred. The Flood slowly uncurled herself and stretched in the hands she was standing in, for once paying attention to her owner. She titled her head as if asking her what she wanted.

"We need to build up your strength," Shion decided. She set Twilight down on the ground who stumbled the first time trying to walk, which was very adorable, but got it on her second try. "Show me what you can do."

Twilight stayed seated on the ground for a few minutes. Right when the young Master-to-be was committed to the thought that she'd have to start from scratch on the training, she was proven wrong once again.

Twilight stood on her hind legs and began to grow in size. As soon as she reached to Shion's height, her appearance began to change as well. Her arms transformed into the ones of her owners; gloves, fingers, and all. Her legs also shifted, from the intricate designs on her shoe to the scars a little ways above both of her knees. Finally, her head began to morph into that of Shion's, from her short black hair to her glowing blue eyes. Twilight's skin color changed to that of Shion, so now they look like identical twins.

Here comes the scary parts: Twilight _summoned out _an exact copy of Shion's keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Then she _spoke _in Shion's _voice_. "I am the first the Unversed that was ever created so that means I am the eldest. I can speak when I am in my Flood form but I chose not to to surprise you. I have the ability to copy anyone and become an exact replica of them. Do not underestimate me because of my original form size."

"Did Van know you could do this?"

"He told you the day he gave me to you."

"Remind me to hit him the next time I see him."

"Fine by me." Twilight got into the stance Shion usually did. "Now show _me _what _you _got."

Shion smirked at the challenge that was given to her. "Gladly."

* * *

><p>A couple days later, when the duo decided to jump worlds again, they arrived at a world called Radiant Garden, which was true to its name. Shion took her first step, then she stopped. Twilight, who walked a few feet ahead of her, notice the vacant sound of footsteps behind her and came to a halt. She jumped around to face her owner. "Is there something wrong, Milady?"<p>

Shion shook her head, used to the nickname the creature has given her (because Vanitas had told Twilight to address her that way). "No, it's nothing. Just. . ." She looked up at the sky, feeling the presence of a few familiar people in the area, but not understanding why. ". . .my dad's . . . . here?"

"Are you sure? It could be someone else."

She shook her head once more. "I'm absolutely sure it's him, but there's two others with him. I know one of them is Aqua. I think the other one might be Ven. Except. . . ."

Twilight motioned for her to continue, but not before climbing up on her shoulder. "Except what?"

Shion looked at her with confusion shown in her eyes and face. "Why is Van here?"

"Ah, so you _do_ know my pupil." A voice from the shadows intruded. "So he did lie to me after all."

"Who's there!" She shouted scanning the area but seeing no one. When the voice didn't give no name or answer, she grew furious. "You can't just not say anything when you already did. Now answer me: who are you?"

The voice spoke once more. "I'm a man who would like nothing more than to rule all the worlds in darkness for my perfect image. But first I must snuff out the lights of the seven Princesses. To do some I must steal there pure hearts. So far I have three of the seven I need."

Shion froze while Twilight hid inside her jacket, knowing by what he said who he is. "Xehanort," she whispered in fear.

"So Vanitas has told you about me," Xehanort assumed as he appeared from a dark portal with his hands behind his back. He appeared to be an old bald man with a silver curled goatee. For some strange reason his ears were pointed and his eyes were yellow, a sign of darkness in someones heart. He also had a hunched shoulders and a crooked back. His appearance gave off the features of a weak, feeble, old man. But with what she heard about his strength from Vanitas, Shion knew better than to judge him by his looks. "Guess I'll have to punish him."

"What are you going to do to him?"

Xehanort smiled his cruel and evil grin, as though he already had an idea though he said, "Hmm, I'm not sure. I'll think of something sooner or later."

Instead of letting the fear of her friend over take her, she continued to interrogate him. "Why did you tell me about your plan?"

"Doesn't someone like you, who's judge by the darkness inside her instead of what she truly is, want to prove all the worlds wrong that darkness is not a horrible thing?" Xehanort countered with great knowledge of her.

"How do you know what I want?"

His horrible grin grew larger. "Learning what's going on in another one's mind is easy to do, but in order to do so I have to have access to a close ones heart. It is best to do so when that person is asleep; that is when all their memories play in their mind, when their deepest desires are revealed."

"So basically you invaded his heart to spy on him?!" Shion summed up in fury. "What kind of sick person does that?"

"Someone who wants to know why his student fails to answer any of the questions I gave him about where he has been correctly." His eyes changed from having a look of cruelty to one of mischief. "Though if I was you I would be more worried about the friends that are fighting that enormous Unversed-."

Shion fled the area, before Xehanort could finish his statement, to go help her father and friends. Once she was out of hearing distance, Xehanort cackled wickedly. "Looks like I thought of a punishment! I will have to thank that child for giving me the idea!"

* * *

><p>Shion ran as fast as she could to help her friends. However, when she arrived, it looked as if they had just started fighting. Xehanort failed to mention that the Unversed were three separate parts that can join together to form one; the one being an armor body when put together. When the monster first separated, they started blasting random beams while they rotated in place.<p>

She made a move to join the fight, but Terra caught sight of her from the corner of his eye. He paused for a moment and motioned for her to stay hidden around the corner above the staircase without the other two noticing then dodged the attacks once again. Reluctantly Shion did what she was told and watched from the sideline. The first thing they did was take out the legs. With it gone they could now stand underneath the monster when it attacked with a large powerful beam spinning in place and then changing direction. Then came the arm, which was much easier. All that was left was the

The trio were at equal distances away from the monster. Aqua charged first with the boys following in suit. "Terra!"

"Ven! Now!" He shouted at the boy.

"C'mon!" Ven yelled back in answer.

Aqua was the first to make the move. She leaped high into the sky and slashed down on the head vertically. As she landed on the ground the two boys jumped up and with a mighty swing slit through the remains of the monster in the shape of a 'X'. It fell from the sky, braking, and disappearing into the darkness.

"Got 'im." Terra remarked as he and Aqua jogged to Ven.

"We make a good team," Aqua commented. Shion smiled from her place, agreeing completely.

"Sure do. Oh yeah!" Ven pulled out something from his pocket. "I got you these tickets."

"For what?" Terra interrogated.

"Life time passes to Disney Town." _You need a pass to get in that world? _Shion thought when Ventus passed them out. _I didn't know that._

"He said to-" He stopped as he looked at the ticket and then his smile turned into a frown. "He said to take two grown ups." He pocketed his ticket slightly upset.

"You mean us?" Aqua questioned curiously. She and Terra laughed and looked at each other. They shared the same look and Aqua continued, "Listen to me Ven. . . We need to get you home-"

"It's okay, Aqua." Ven directed his attention to Terra. "Trust me, that guy in the mask is history. He'll never bad-mouth Terra again."

_That can't be. . . . .__Van? _Shion questioned in her mind as she moved in closer to hear better.

Terra grabbed one of his shoulders in urgency. "You saw the boy in the mask?"

"Y-yes?" he hesitated.

"Vanitas. . . ." The earth keyblade wielder said to himself.

_No. _Shion thought in horror. _Why would he . . . do something . . . wrong?_

"-It doesn't sound like what the master told you to do." Aqua countered.

"It might be a different route, but I'm fighting the darkness."

_Since when did my dad have darkness inside him? _Shion asked herself. _Did it happen because of me?  
><em>

"I've been to the same worlds as you and I've seen what you've done. You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness."

"Listen to yourself Aqua." Ven shouted. "Terra would never-"

"You mean you've been spy on me? Is that what he said to do? The Master's orders?"

_Did they get into a fight when I left?_

"He was only-" Aqua trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Aqua. . ."

"I get it." Terra turned his back toward them and started walking to the direction of his daughter.

"Terra!"

"Just stay put!" He exclaimed as he stopped for a moment. "I'm on my own now, alright?" He continued not listening to what they were saying. He climbed the steps, rounded the corner, and smiled kindly at Shion, though she thought he was faking it for her. He motioned for her to follow him, which she did silently.

* * *

><p>"Why are you trying to find Van?" Shion asked him at Central Square as they tried to reach the Outer Gardens.<p>

Terra stopped, completely shocked. He turned to him with curiosity burning in his facial expression. "You know him?"

"He's my friend," she answered honestly. "The week after I left Land of Departure a couple years ago I met him. He helped me with my training a little bit."

Terra let the information sink in before saying, "He was the reason you met your teacher, right?" Shion nodded her head in confirmation. "Then I guess he can't be all that bad, but how did he. . .?"

"Well, it was sort of on accident," she admitted bashfully. The two sat on the border around the garden as she explained. "The truth is there was this man that was coming to our location. Vanitas didn't want him finding out about me because he knows he'd use my darkness against others. Van tried to get me to leave but I wouldn't without an explanation. He forced my armor out with the power of darkness and pushed me into a dark portal. I ended up falling from the sky of a world I never been to before at the time. Bad part was my armor had deactivated because we were out of reach and I was afraid to summon my rider in midair because I thought I would lose it. I did land on my right arm but the bones shattered instead of it being bruised like I said before."

"That's the real reason why you flinched when I first hugged you when you came back," he figured out.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she apologized. "I didn't want you to get mad. He apologized everyday though when we hanged out after my training was done for the day until I told him I'd hit him if he said it one more time."

Terra chuckled a little before becoming curious again. "But from what I heard-"

"You've never seen him?" Shion interrupted.

He shook his head. "No, Master Xehanort told me about him and that he wants all worlds in darkness."

"That's not true. Xehanort is the bad guy," she denied. "We agreed we'd meet at Twilight Town in the future, which is half filled with light."

"He might have changed his mind," Terra offered in a kind way, not wanting to get into a fight with his daughter. "Let me see your arm." When she pulled it away from him he explained, "I want to see how bad it looks."

Reluctantly, Shion took off her right gray/white/black design jacket sleeve (careful not to expose to reveal Twilight) to see her whole arm was covered in various shades of purple, blue, and red. Seeing the look of anger flash across his face, she quickly stated, while putting on the sleeve, "My arm is fine though! It just hurts if I move it the wrong way. The reason it's this color is because I forced myself to train with the bones broken."

After moments of him being painfully quiet, he sighed. "You should be more careful when you train." He stood and stretched. "I have to go." When he saw the look of disappointment he then said, "Aqua has missed you too. You should stay and talk with her before you go off to a different world." Terra walked away toward the Outer Gardens to achieve his objective and to answer some questions.

Shion frowned deeply. "I can't do that."

Twilight popped out. "Why not Milady?"

"Xehanort would come after her," she blunted. "It was risky for me to talk to my dad so long."

"So what are you going to do?"

"The only thing I can do." Shion looked down the Unversed in her hand. "I have to get away from them. So, which world would you like to go to?"

"How about Keyblade Graveyard," the monster suggested. "We could train in the Twister Trench for a while. I'm sure Terra, Aqua, and Ven don't know about that world yet or they just can't go."

"Alright. To the graveyard!"

* * *

><p>At the Purification Facility in Radiant Garden after the fight with Terra there were two men all alone. One was calm (Xehanort), the other was furious (Braig).<p>

"Hey, you old coot!" Braig blasted an arrow at Xehanort. The attack never made contact because of the barrier around him. Knowing that, Braig continued with his onslaught as the master turned to him. "You said I wouldn't get hurt! I didn't sign up to be collateral damage!" He pointed the gun to his head. "No way, as if!"

Xehanort summoned out his keyblade and pointed it at Braig's neck, who helf his hands up, without saying a word. "Okay! Okay, fine. Fine," the now one eyed man repeated. "Just. . . . just put that down! You still need me! You still need me to do something, right? And all I'm asking is that you hold up your end of the bargain."

The darkness keyblade wielder made his keyblade disappear and the gun wielder let loose a breath of relief. "Heh, I mean, what's a little scratch on my face, huh? All things considered. Though I'm surprised. As a keyblade wielder he had so much darkness inside him. Almost no light inside him."

"You're wrong," Xehanort spoke for the first time. "A powerful light still lives inside of Terra."

"What light?"

"Not a what, a who," he corrected. "His love for his 'daughter'."

"Daughter?" Braig questioned. "He has one? He's like eighteen!"

"Adopted daughter." Xehanort explained. "They act like they are of blood relation but they are not. The girl is fourteen years old, a four year difference between the two."

"Why tell me all of this garbage?"

"You want revenge on Terra for what he's done and I need to punish my student for something he's done," he continued. "All you have to do is command Vanitas to do something and they will both get their hearts broken."

"Which is what?"

"Kill Terra's daughter, Shion."

* * *

><p><strong><em>First time I did a cliffhanger for the story and first chapter with over 3,000 words!<em>**

**_There are a few points I need to address though:_**

**_-As you can tell the next chapter will be the last one. I'm going to try to make it longer than this on._**

**_-The first one to answer this question correctly gets to pick a world that will appear in the next/last story of this 'trilogy' you could say: what is the name of the world at the start of this chapter?_**

**_-Last, but definitely not least, there may or may not be Pixar movie based worlds in that last story. _**

**_Please review! I'd really appreciate it!_**


End file.
